


Reconciliation and Cereal

by AnAngryCat (Gummy_Squid)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummy_Squid/pseuds/AnAngryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Felt had finally pulled off a heist that had at first been a failure, but after weeks of planning and toil, became a success.  They celebrated at a nearby bar, scaring off the common patrons and emptying the shelves of their booze.  Everyone seemed to let loose on this night and even Crowbar and Snowman, who normally would be advising the mischief, sat calmly at a table simply laughing off the obnoxious behavior of their subordinates. Clover on the other hand did not have celebration on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend and inspired by some rp shenanigans. (My first fic upload onto to here)

The Felt had finally pulled off a heist that had at first been a failure, but after weeks of planning and toil, became a success.  They celebrated at a nearby bar, scaring off the common patrons and emptying the shelves of their booze.  Everyone seemed to let loose on this night and even Crowbar and Snowman, who normally would be advising the mischief, sat calmly at a table simply laughing off the obnoxious behavior of their subordinates. Clover on the other hand did not have celebration on his mind. He only had two drinks before feeling ready to leave. Cans who sat drinking quietly next to him asked, “You okay, Clover?”

Being distracted by his thoughts, it took a moment for Clover to respond, “Oh, I’m fine. I’m thinking about heading home now, though.” He hopped of the stool and stumbled a little, two drinks weren’t much at all but for Clover it was enough to make him tipsy. He leaned on the stool and giggled capriciously.

With a concerned look, Cans said, “Maybe I should walk you home.”

Clover reddened and turned his head away. He replied, “No, no, I’m fine.” Cans did not respond but still kept the concerned and now somewhat pained expression on his face. “Um, but don’t worry about me, you know nothing bad can happen to me right?” he chuckled nervously.

“Right…” Cans mumbled. Clover stood for a moment and waited for more of a response but Cans turned and went back to his drink. Clover threw on his jacket and walked out without a word to anyone else. He stepped out into the cool air of the night. He sighed deeply, his breath visible in the cold.

“Clover?” said a deep voice coming from behind him. He turned to find Quarters leaning on the building having a smoke. Clover didn’t know what to say, it had been a while since they talked. Quarters dropped the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot, “Where you goin’?”

“Home…” Clover’s voice slightly cracked. Quarters was about to reply but Clover quickly trotted off without hearing a word. He felt rude but he found it very awkward to be talking to Quarters at such a time and preferred to avoid any conversation at all.

            He marched home, a bit wobbly, and with a head full of thoughts. It was about three months before that his relationship with Cans had ended. Clover hadn’t acted the same since, normally he would be giggly, devious, and bold like nothing in the world could stop him. It was perhaps because of this attitude that he thought he could betray Cans trust and get away with it. That was where Quarters came in. The cheating had been going on weeks before the break up, and when Cans finally caught them in the act, he did nothing, he didn’t yell nor did he threaten Quarters, he simply walked away in silence.

The day after Clover tried to explain (even though when you are caught naked with someone else in the act there really isn’t much to explain) but Cans remained silent. This apathetic demeanor angered Clover and led him to throw a fit of childish rage. He screamed out profanities, giving hurtful names to Cans, saying it was his fault it ended this way when, in truth, Clover was really just angry at himself. Cans only sat with a pained gaze as he watched Clovers fit. Clover paused, heaving angry, tired breaths, and took one look at Cans. The broken-hearted look in Cans expression stopped Clover’s anger. Tears welled up in Clover’s eyes but rather than apologizing he screamed, “It’s over! You’re not my boyfriend anymore!” He then ran to his room, tears leaking down his face, and slammed the door.

Clover didn’t giggle as much since then and he cried when he was alone much more. Cans was his first real relationship after all, and he blew it. On several accounts did Quarters try to console Clover but Clover did his best to avoid Quarters, not because he was mad at Quarters either, but seeing him reminded Clover of his own shame. What made it worse for him was that Cans didn’t seem to hold any contempt for what he did, he was still kind and helpful to him as always.

Clover’s eyes began to tear up. It was too cold for this so held them back as best as he could.

When he returned to the mansion he carelessly flung his coat on the floor. The mansion didn’t feel any warmer than the outside. He walked into one of the kitchens and dug through the cupboards for something to eat. Cereal seemed to take those troubling thoughts off his mind, well, that and the company of a certain someone but there wasn’t any way he could see that person at that time of night.

Suddenly, Clover heard tapping on the kitchen window. He opened the curtains without caution, whether it was a friend or foe, it wasn’t like they could hurt him. It was definitely a friend, actually, and just the person Clover was thinking of. Clover opened the window, “Clubs!”

“Hey Clover!” Clubs beamed, “Wanna hang out?”

“Of course but why couldn’t you just knock on the door, silly,” He lets Clubs Deuce in. He trips over the windowsill as he climbs in but laughs it off. Clover laughs as well, finding his bumbling demeanor rather charming.

“What are you doing right now?” Clubs asked.

“Oh, I was going to eat something,” Clover smiled but Clubs knew something must have been troubling him.

“Are you okay, Clover?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Clover forced out a giggle.

“Your eyes are bigger and shinier than usual, that usually happens when people cry. You were going to go cry like a baby while stuffing your face weren’t you?”

            Clover laughed, Deuce’s empty look and lack of tact could get annoying but at that moment was just too delightful, “I’m just feeling lonely, I guess.”

“I’m not hungry but I’ll eat with you so you’re not alone.”

“You don’t need to do that, I don’t mind if you don’t eat with me.”

“But then I’d just be sitting there watching you eat and that’s just creepy,” Clubs smirked.  Clover couldn’t help but blush. He liked Deuce, he liked him a lot, he was comfortable to be around and even though he wasn’t very smart, he listened and understood well enough to whatever Clover had to say and he’d do anything you’d ask without question, but Clover couldn’t shake off the longing and guilt that he still had for Cans, even though his relationship with him was over.

            They sat and shared a bowl of a particular brand of magical marshmallow cereal laughing at each other’s infantile jokes and sharing riddles that Deuce couldn’t guess. Finally after working together to reach the freezer and eating an entire carton of ice cream together, they went into Clover’s room and lounged on his bed. Deuce rolled into Clovers sheets like a cocoon, “You have a really cool room, Clover.”

Clover giggled, it really wasn’t that cool to him, it was mostly just cluttered with silly things that he found interesting, but regardless, he said, “Thank you for saying so.” Deuce rolled back out of the Blankets and snuggled next to Clover. Deuce liked how Clover didn’t make him feel so small or dumb.

“Hey, Clover?”

“Yes, Clubs?” Clover turned and put his arms around Deuce’s substantial waist, he was very warm.

“You like me right?”

Clover gave him a kiss, just as he’s done before many times, just small loving kisses, “Of course I do.”

            Deuce nuzzled his head on Clovers cheek, “Do you like me enough to be your boyfriend?” Clover paused. Of course he did but the guilt was keeping him from answering. They had been meeting and hanging out like this for a while now. Their relationship was kept a secret; Deuce never would say a thing about his outings with Clover and if asked he would make up some absurd story, fortunately the rest of the Midnight Crew really didn’t care too much, Deuce can take care of himself in a fight if he were to get in one. Clover likewise would never tell any of The Felt, especially Cans. He may have held back from possibly tearing off Quarters head but he wasn’t sure what he would do to Deuce.

“Clubs… You know what I did to Cans, right?”

“Yeah, you told me before but you wouldn’t do that to me, would you?”

            That was a rather blunt question which Clover could not answer, not that he had any intention of ever cheating again but he was still unsure of himself. Clubs interrupted Clover’s thoughts with an even more fervent kiss. When Clubs took off his mouth, he looked at Clover with almost the same sad gaze that Cans had earlier. Clover couldn’t take the guilt, he didn’t want to tell Deuce no but at the same time, he didn’t want to risk their relationship being discovered by Cans, “Clubs, I really like you, it’s just hard to get over a stupid mistake.” Clubs got up and loosened Clover’s bowtie and unbutton Clover’s shirt. Red faced, Clover inquires, “Clubsy what are you doing?”

Clubs only smiled and continued to unbutton. He slid off Clover’s shirt, slowly brushing his hands on Clover’s skin as he does. He then took off their hats and threw them over the bed, undid Clovers belt, and unzipped the fly. Clover’s face, still red, had an expression of pure confusion, Clubs simply smiled in response, “Slick told me once that an old mistake can be forgotten with a new one, will you let me be your new mistake?” Clover felt his eyes tearing again but, this time, of joy. Clover nodded. Clubs took a moment to study Clover’s body which had the soft build of a child. “Poke!” Clubs poked Clover’s belly.

Clover giggled, “Clubs stop, that tickled!”  Clubs smiled deviously and begin to poke him more, “Clubs! That’s- enough!”

“You have a really cute body, Clover,” Clubs wrapped his arms around Clover’s waist.

“I do not,” Clover snickered and attempted to pull off Deuce’s shirt, “I want to see your body too.”

Deuce stopped him, “Nuh uh.”

 “Why not? You get to see my sorry excuse for a body,” Clover joked. Deuce paused but reluctantly pulled off his turtleneck shirt. His body was nearly covered in burn scars. They were very noticeable but Clover didn’t want to say so. He gently touched the scars, “do they… hurt?”

He shook his head and frowned. He lowered his head in shame, “You still like me right?”

Clover continued to feel his scarred skin, “Well, being an expert bomb maker must come with a price, doesn’t it?” Clubs looked down in embarrassment, “But, it makes you look very tough,” Clover tried to reconcile.

Deuce smiled, “If you don’t care, I don’t care.” He took off his pants and pulled down Clovers, the scars went down to his legs as well but Clover didn’t mind. Clubs definitely wasn’t as big a Cans or Quarters but it was a nice change to see a dick that could actually fit in him. Deuce thought the same thing, being used to bigger black inches, but being small himself and finding someone smaller was nice.

Deuce laid Clover onto his back and began to massage the inside and outside of his thighs with one hand while stroking himself with the other.  Any uncomforted feeling Clover had was forgotten, Clubs’ touch seemed so natural. Clubs charily lifted Clover’s leg onto his shoulders. He was being careful not to put too much of his own weight onto Clover, clearly not used to being the bigger one in sex.

Clover pulled Deuce closer and whispered, “You don’t have to be so cautious, Deuce, I can handle it.” Deuce smirked.

“Whatever you say!”  Deuce inserted himself into Clover and began to thrust. Clover’s eyelids lowered and his mouth stayed partially opened uttering soft moans as Clubs entered in and out. Between the rocking of the bed and pleasured sighs, Clover found himself studying Clubs. His soft plump frame brushing against him, the warmth of his thrusting member inside him in contrast to the coldness of the cold room, and the sweet, loveable look on Clubs’ face as they fixed their gazes into each other’s eyes, made Clover realize, that, yes, he does like this person and he truly is the luckiest man in the world for having found him.

Clubs progressed faster. Clover cried out with each push but couldn’t help but giggle at the same time, “Oh yeah, give it to me harder!”

Clubs winked, “I would… If you called me big daddy…” Clubs always meant this as a joke but he’s never gotten any of his previous partners to call him that.

Clover chuckled, “Give it to me, big daddy!” and in that moment, Deuce was the happiest person alive.


End file.
